


Trick

by LadyVader



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Halloween Smut, M/M, Pre Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader/pseuds/LadyVader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder attends a Halloween party. Cracktastic cheese, costume partying & semi-public smut ahoy! Set after Season 2, blithely ignoring seasons 3 & 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts - Candy, Sticky, Share.

Mohinder swallowed, nervous like he hadn't been in what felt like a hundred years. He couldn't remember the last party he'd attended for fun rather than to better his connections with the academics that had made up his father's stilted social circle. He'd even met Mira at a university fundraiser, a far cry from the party that was now raging all around him.

He pulled at the string around his neck, holding his cape in place as he scanned the heaving, laughing, dancing drunken mass for Ethan, his neighbour. Ethan was Premed and had taken to questioning Mohinder each time he ran into him, his interest in genetics so strong that it gave Mohinder a pang to speak with him, knowing full well his Father would have adored to sit and share thoughts with the young man, instead of dodging him with feeble excuses as Mohinder did.

Once in a while Mohinder would give in and have the younger man in for coffee, going over old notes and new theories 'til both their heads spun from both the caffeine and conversation combined. It was during one of these rare visits that Ethan had mentioned the Halloween party he was planning. There were no children living on the upper two floors of the building so Ethan had invited all his fellow students, as well as his neighbours to what he termed as the 'biggest blow out' of the year.

Mohinder had, of course, declined. Politely, firmly and with no small amount of amusement at the thought, instead taking Molly and what seemed to be every classmate she had out trick or treating around the neighbourhood. The idea had been to attempt to tire them all out by the time he delivered them back to the brave soul whose child had somehow persuaded her into hosting a mass sleepover with games and treats and all manner of good things designed to exhaust children into submission but sadly, not one parent had factored in the sugar high.

Mohinder shuddered in recollection. Walking through the streets with 18 incredibly hyperactive, face-paint smeared and handily disguised children was bad enough, but the thought of dealing with them in close quarters was enough to make his guilt reassert itself, even after doing his time.

It was all worth it, he had decided, fumbling with his keys, to have earned a reputation as a 'fun dad' so now all he had to do was to actually get through the door and somehow fit a weeks worth of sleep into the one free night he'd had in several months and he could put this day happily behind him.

That was when Ethan had caught him, bedraggled and worn down, still carrying Molly's excess of candy and her broomstick, stumbling back into the apartment building with what felt like a monster hangover ahead of time. A night off on Halloween, no kid and nothing to do but sleep? He was firmly and thoroughly scoffed at before being sent to somehow attire himself as someone he was not before returning to allow himself to be most utterly and completely smashed.

And Mohinder, not knowing precisely why, had done exactly that.

Upon walking through the door a young nurse (at least that's how she was dressed, though the style was more reminiscent of playboy than private healthcare) had passed him a deep tumbler filled what he could only describe as toxic waste plus vodka and ordered him to drink up, and he had. Now he was pleasantly buzzing and feeling less and less conspicuous with every passing second, but that, he supposed, might have something to do with his outfit.

Hurrying himself down to the corner store Ethan had sent him to, Mohinder had found himself presented with but two options for his prerequisite costume – a battered witches hat complete with sewn in grey wig or an equally bedraggled hood with built in 'Scream' face.

He had been mulling somewhat sadly over the two, his sudden and untried party spirit fizzling out before it had ever really kicked in, only to hear the shopkeeper, a large black man by the unlikely name of Sue, laughing quietly to himself.

"Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" He'd rumbled with something akin to a twinkle and Mohinder had flushed.

"It would seem so." He'd managed to get out past a small, tight smile, turning to walk out of the shop and back to his prior plans of sleep, sleep and more sleep, only to find a large hand planted on his chest.

"Every year," Sue grinned, "Every single year it comes down to two raggedy damn hats or masks or somethin' stupid and every year I sit and wait to see who'll choose what and sometimes," he'd leaned in, voice low and conspiratorial "I keep one back, see, to see if someone who really needs it, someone like yourself might come by, just in case."

He'd pulled a plastic wrapped bundle from behind the counter then, grin wide and full of bonhomie that had had Mohinder's face splitting back in return.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing fairy godmother?" He'd teased as he passed the money over the counter for the entirely desirable bundle and Sue had tutted at him, before pushing him at the door with a ham sized paw.

"Honey," he'd growled, "You ain't never too old." And Mohinder had darted out, laughing and eager to change.

Now, attired in his own good black trousers, a black shirt and (to his mixed amusement & dismay upon dressing) a black cape, hat, headscarf and sword, he was now no longer Mohinder but apparently Zorro and Zorro was going to have a good time if it killed him!

"Doc!" A good natured and decidedly slurred voice suddenly burst out next to him, "You came!"

Mohinder grinned, adjusting the headscarf for what felt like the millionth time, attempting to get it into a position where he could see clearly without getting his eyelashes caught in the eyeholes.

"Not Dr Suresh tonight Ethan, he should be at home in bed, I on the other hand am clearly the partying type… as you would also seem to be…"

He eyed Ethan's white dress, blond wig and large fake strap on breasts with trepidation, "Go careful though, I believe that conspiracy theories aside, they still put Miss Monroe's death down to a combination of drink and pills so… just say no." He winked and patted a now uproariously laughing Ethan on the shoulder, had made his way over to the clearly spiked punch bowl.

Imbibing yet another glass of horrendously over-flavoured alcohol, he grimaced then stiffened, turning slowly, hairs prickling at the back of his neck as he swept the room with his gaze. The music pounded loudly in more than his ears, his head and heart seemed to resonate in time with it as well but perhaps that was just the alcohol, nothing more. No need to worry, nothing to fear and… There. There was someone watching him, someone, there in the shadows…

He took two steps forward, only to find his way barred by a tall, slim figure before him, smiling as they bumped semi drunkenly into one another.

"Oh! Sorry," grinned the stranger, having sloshed his cupful of toxic waste onto Mohinder's t-shirt, "I was just headed for a top-up and now you're all wet…"

Firm fingers rubbed at the damp patch just above Mohinder's left nipple and he looked up into deep brown eyes, warm and perhaps… just a little too friendly?

Mohinder blushed, eyes darting between the hand still hovering near his body and the now seemingly empty shadows over by the window.

The hand withdrew, just a little. "You… ah, looking for someone, or, or waiting…?"

"What? Oh." He blushed yet deeper, fully realising that he was in fact being hit on, glancing back up into the face of his apparent fan, registering the full lipped easy yet tentative smile, the question still hovering in the dark eyes. "No, I… no, I was just… looking… at the games."

The half smile spread into a mischievous smirk as Mohinder's new friend turned to regard the festivities laid out in true Halloween style in the kitchen.

Large basins of water were set out for traditional apple bobbing, with only a few having realised that the water was in fact vodka, sniggering to themselves in small damp groups as they watched newcomers splutter and gasp their way round the fruit. There were pumpkin smoothies (alcoholic of course) and a ridiculous supply of sugary treats from oversized novelty lollipops in a variety of shapes and sizes (including a good few that had Mohinder's blush edging into perpetual just from a single glance) to Jell-O shots complete with tiny marshmallows bobbing about inside them.

But what drew Mohinder's eye, what set his mouth watering almost instantaneously, were the toffee-apples teasingly suspended from the ceiling, spinning, seductive and sticky, from strings pinned high, just waiting to be plucked.

Mohinder moved forward, side stepping the other fevered partygoers, all dancing and laughing and he might have felt a few million years too old to stay and enjoy himself similarly but for the lure of the candied fruits.

He moved to pluck one, smiling as he recalled helping Molly make them for school just few days before, having refused one then in light of setting a good example before dinner and now it seemed he was as free as Molly herself tonight to rot his teeth – that was, until long fingers reached out to stop him.

"That's not how you do it," his apparent stalker chided him, chuckling and gesturing to a pair of giggling cave-girls (bikini clad of course) each struggling to take bites from the swinging fruit, hands behind their backs and squealing as the sticky treat repeatedly smacked them in the face. "You have to really want it."

Mohinder's own dark eyes flickered briefly to the warmly amused gaze of his companion, watching as a flush spread across his stubbled cheeks, before leaning forward, eyes on his prize, to try to steal a bite.

The apple bounced once, temptingly, against his lips before setting up a swinging motion, both back and forth and round and round so that no matter which way the geneticist moved his now sticky and lightly battered face, the fruit always swung maddeningly away.

Low laughter reached Mohinder's ears past his own infuriated grunts and the crack of the candied fruit against his face, straightening up to glare at the clearly amused stranger, arms folded across his chest as he watched Mohinder's thus far fruitless efforts.

"Ok then," he huffed, only partly amused himself now, "lets see you do better!"

The tall, dark and perhaps worryingly handsome stranger clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shook his head mock solemnly. "People these days," he teased softly, putting warm hands out to hold Mohinder in place even as he moved to step away, before carefully placing himself just opposite, the gently swinging apple now between them, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?"

He moved in close, his lips not quite touching the sweetly crisp fruit, an eyebrow cocked in invitation and, somewhat nervously, Mohinder leaned in too, lips just brushing the apple as it swung away towards his companion, only to halt and swing back before stilling completely, trapped between the two men's mouths.

"The key," murmured Mohinder's new friend against the sticky toffee flesh of the fruit "is to not push too hard against it when you bite otherwise it will swing sideways. Push it softly against me as you bite and I'll do the same… ok?"

Mohinder nodded minutely, the reverberations of the other mans words against the messy confection touching his own lips in a way that was disturbingly and inexplicably erotic to him, pushing forward with his mouth now, lips parted and tongue darting out to taste the crisp outer shell before attempting to set his teeth into it.

The apple swung to the side and Mohinder moaned, too loud to be just for fruit and blushed yet more at the soft laughter of his cohort.

"See? Now that was greedy. You can't just try and take it all at once," he smiled, lips coloured by the garish, glossy shine of the candy, "You have to try a little bit at a time… ease into it, so to speak. Here, let me show you."

Nudging the fruit gently against Mohinder's lips, he tilted his head and nipped quick, sharp teeth into the toffee crust before pulling back to show a tiny bite in the now spinning, wounded fruit.

He winked at Mohinder, crunching his mouthful and licking his lips. "Your turn."

Swallowing and trembling despite himself, Mohinder pushed the rotating fruit forwards, all too aware now of their proximity as the bite mark faced him and he set his teeth against its edge, waiting for it to slip or spin away, only to find himself, finally, with a mouthful of crisp, sticky apple.

Mohinder crowed low in his throat, laughing even as he chewed, his new friends eyes sparkling darkly at him from around the now distorted, spinning, candied sphere, the laugh dying off as he abruptly butted the apple away and, closing the gap, pressed a sticky, sweet kiss to Mohinder's closed lips before retreating once more, the apple safely separating them again.

Wide eyes met wide eyes and Mohinder watched a dark stain spread high across his companions cheeks, the taller man wetting now even stickier lips with a tongue-tip before muttering thickly, "I don't even know if you… Am I barking up the wrong tree here or…?"

"No… no." Mohinder whispered back, feeling as though his face were on fire, "You… you can keep barking."

White teeth flashed at him, along with dark eyes under thick dark brows, making Mohinder's stomach turn over with more than the abrupt burst of pleasure as his stranger nudged the apple back toward him for another bite.

His eyes leapt to shadows and lingered on empty, dark doorways before flickering back to the equal darkness of the gaze glittering across from him as the fruit was again knocked neatly to one side so that his companion could quickly steal another kiss, longer this time, with just the tiniest brush of tongue against Mohinder's now parted lips. He trembled and found himself craving more.

"Are you expecting someone?"

Mohinder's eyes darted back up from where he realised they'd been lingering on now speaking lips, quivering as he realised the hands that had been at his side had at some point come to grip those opposite him.

He shook his head, wondering if it was acceptable to simply yank the fruit from between them or whether it would ruin the sticky, soft kisses.

"No… no I'm just… paranoid, I guess." He laughed gently, grimacing as he realised how unbalanced it sounded but then, it was the truth.

"So… no jealous ex laying in wait?"

That mouth was close again, the fruit must have swung away, Mohinder thought dully, inhaling the other mans breath as it left him, apple sweet and warm with vodka, lips just brushing as he shook his head again.

"No… there's no one. Not for a long, long time."

"Well that's just a crime," his companion crooned low, voice rumbling up from his chest, "something should really be done about that."

Mohinder was just able to mutter a truly eloquent 'Uh huh' before the strangers full, hot lips pressed tight and open against his, tongue darting out to chase the toffee flavour over and inside Mohinder's mouth, setting the doctor swaying and clutching at the taller man and idly hoping, somewhere deep at the back of his mind, that Ethan and his friends were not homophobic.

After a few moments of staggering, breath stealing toffee flavoured kissing, and sticky candy crusted stubble sealing them together like Velcro, Mohinder had forgotten all about the suspended fruit and was busy sliding his hands under the hem of his partners grey shirt. He stroked greedy fingers over hot flesh, ghosting through a straight trail down over his belly, the abrupt pleasure of this forcing Mohinder to break off the kiss to moan loudly, wantonly against the taller man's throat.

"Ok," He gasped, laughing and breathless, groaning as Mohinder's mouth nipped sharply at his pulse point, "Ok… lets, lets have a drink, yeah? I think we may both need a moment."

Quivering with hormones he hadn't let surge since his early university days, Mohinder let himself be led into the kitchen, a wondrously cool beer placed in his hand as they leaned together against the counter, not touching barring their sides as though no space could be allowed to come between them during these brief moments of respite.

"So," Mohinder grinned somewhat feebly, feeling his sense of shame returning as he tried to gauge the other mans age, having noted that the majority of Ethan's friends appeared to be a good deal younger than his own apparently mounting years. "How do you know Ethan?"

His companion ducked his head then, hooded dark eyes gleaming as he bit his lip with a chuckle.

"Well actually, I suppose you could say I'm gate crashing. I don't know anyone here really… had no plans for tonight so I thought I'd pop by, see a friend who lives in the building, only I uh, got sort of distracted by the sound of the party and after that…" his grin became downright filthy, banishing Mohinder's creeping sense of shame with an abrupt rush of heat, "I got sort of distracted in here."

"Oh." Mohinder tried ineffectively to halt the smile that was attempting to consume his face, sure he should object on some level but finding that gravity seemed to be against him as he swayed and found himself pressing his side even tighter against the other man, head tilted upwards to keep their gazes locked, wetting his lips in a final attempt to prevent the smiles onslaught.

"Oh?" His companion echoed, tone somewhat mocking, a dark eyebrow lifted as he leaned in to nudge his mouth against Mohinder's cheek. "I teach you the secrets of how to have your apple and eat it and all you can say to me is oh?" A hot, moist tongue tip stroked quickly over the sharp line of Mohinder's cheekbone, "You, ah, you still have a little bit of…" he sucked swiftly, sharply at Mohinder's cheek and jaw, muttering thickly as he went "…just here… here too…"

Mohinder laughed, breathlessly as the searching lips even brushed themselves along the line of his mask, eyes fluttering shut as he absorbed the heat seeming to radiate off the taller man before rolling over Mohinder in waves. "I, I had no idea I was such a messy eater, my mother would be appalled."

"Mmm, I'm sure she would," his tormentor purred as he nuzzled at the curve of Mohinder's ear, "but don't despair, it cold be much worse… I could have followed my first instinct when I first saw you and dipped you in that."

He turned Mohinder then, jaw hooked over the smaller mans shoulder, his hot, large hands on Mohinder's hips as he faced them both towards the long fold out picnic table currently heaving with goodies beneath a giant, garishly painted banner emblazoned with the words 'Trick Or Treat?'.

"Do you like chocolate, Zorro?" Mohinder shivered, laughing as he spied the flowing, molten chocolate currently cascading through an almost obscenely large fountain at one end of the table, only just balanced out by the rest of the vast array of ridiculously overdone holiday treats.

"It looks like Ethan really outdid himself," he laughed, semi nervously as he stepped away, attempting to put a little distance between them both before the thought of that mouth and warm, liquid chocolate on his body took too great a toll on his common sense. "He must have been hoping for actual trick or treaters."

Long fingers squeezed Mohinder's waist once more in passing as his companion stepped up to admire their hosts efforts himself, chuckling as he took in the spread.

"Actually I think this is intended for guests… look, there are bags here, it's like a DIY goodie bag section I think… plus, could you really see your friend giving 'these' out to children?"

Mohinder recoiled, laughing as an edible thong was swung in his face, followed swiftly by a small candy phallus on a string. "No, god no… or at least I should hope not!" He grinned, reaching to snatch up a chocolate nipple and popping it into his mouth with some relish. "I think I'll have to take a few of these myself."

His words were met with a smile that sent thrills racing to Mohinder's toes, reminding him of the days when it was still allowable to throw caution to the wind, to take what you want when it was offered and to revel in the wanton rush of making the offer yourself.

"Well then, let's get you a bag… we don't want you missing out on any treats now, do we?"

Slowly, Mohinder's companion surveyed the goodies laid out before them, his sudden studious expression lending a silliness to the task that had Mohinder biting his lip and leaning into the taller mans shoulder, feeling entirely too at home with this all too seductive stranger, laughing as they both selected and rejected their way through the sugared and smutty spread.

Edible g-string? No, Mohinder thought that was probably bad for the skin.

Banana body lick? A possibility but really, who really wanted everything they licked to taste like bananas? Ditto for the raspberry lube.

Strawberry liquorice whips and gags combo? Approved on the basis of being rather less painful than leather, and tastier too.

Gummi nipples? Vastly inferior to the chocolate variety.

Edible Hand-cuffs? Well absolutely, Mohinder concurred with a blush, you really did never know just when they might come in handy.

Gummi penis? An unlikely choice for a treat as the act of ripping into it with one's teeth invoked too great a wince of sympathy to allow enjoyment of the flavour.

Mohinder was dubbed a prude for his refusal to take the gleaming cherry flavoured lollipop, lovingly detailed and so thick that it made Mohinder's jaw ache just looking at it, only being allowed to leave it behind once he agreed to take one of the lesser models, no less explicitly moulded than the other but significantly smaller.

"Coward." Mohinder's friend taunted him softly, "Size doesn't matter? Lies, all lies… especially when it comes to lollipops."

Mohinder glared at him mock reproachfully, "Well let's see you take it then…" he teased, flushing as he realised the double entendre too late.

Dark eyes raked him as he crowded Mohinder back briefly against the table, dipping his head to whisper two words softly against his mouth, "You first."

Mohinder blushed hard with the blood that wasn't rushing swiftly southwards, gasping into the coaxing kiss now pressed tight to his lips and mentally reviewed the reasons why he absolutely could not indulge in a one night stand with a man whose name he had still yet to ask.

"I, I can't…" he whispered with real regret, tightening fists into his sagging companions shirtfront, matching him kiss for slowing, remorseful kiss. "I, I have a little girl… I can't… I'd really, really like to take you back with me but, I can't… I. It's my family home…"

"I understand, it's ok, I get it. There are just some things you can't do…"

"Once you grow up." Mohinder finished with a sad smile, forcing himself to take a step backwards from the wealth of warmth and want that seemed to literally drift off of the other mans frame.

"Pity though." White teeth gleamed as the stranger smiled at him, lifting a hand to skate the backs of his knuckles over Mohinder's cheek. "Never had anyone quite as beautiful as you."

Mohinder bared his teeth in a mock snarl even as he laughed softly. "Flatterer." He growled gently, not wanting to be further reminded of how charming his companion was.

A bark of almost cruel sounding mirth was his first reply, before hot, large hands cupped his face, slightly too hard for tenderness but sending Mohinder's head reeling nonetheless. "When someone tells you something they know you want to hear then chances are, yeah, they're lying to you… when someone looks at you…" he broke off, voice oddly strangled, almost deeper, grating before he continued, "when they look at you and say what they can't help but say then it's the truth. Even if they hate it, even if they've got no reason, no possible gain in saying it, even if they have everything to gain in saying it… its still the truth." He dropped a last, fast kiss on Mohinder's parted lips. "And you should really learn to tell one from the other."

A burst of raucous laughter prevented Mohinder's instinctual avowal that he did know, a door at the end of the kitchen suddenly springing open to let out one of the cave-girls they had previously spotted and a man struggling to get his Superman tights back in place, out and back into the party.

Mohinder's companion laughed somewhat breathlessly, craning his head to peer into what was apparently a closet sized bathroom. "I, I can't believe I didn't hear them… Did you even see them go in there?"

But Mohinder's eyes had already fallen away from the staggering and flushed couple, giddy with he knew not what, only that his eyes fell and lingered at one corner of the treat bedecked table, wetting his lips nervously as he contemplated the tube of clear blue gel. Raspberry.

"I have a little girl." He said with an abruptly steady voice, somehow clear past the now rampantly thrumming drumbeat pounding through the speakers, watching with intent eyes as the other man nodded at the reiteration of his prior declaration. "I have responsibilities, to her, to my family, to a lot of people who rely on me to keep them safe, to keep them sane when everything else appears to have become lunacy. It is a burden I have willingly accepted and fought to protect, but now…" he stepped close, pushing widespread fingers up over the taller mans chest, curved eagerly over hard flesh and soft cotton, meeting dark eyes with his own dilated gaze and lifting to mutter against the softly parted plump lips "I think its time I took a night off."

He heard the other man swallow, breathing hard before dropping his hands from Mohinder's waist to cup long fingers tightly at Mohinder's buttocks.

"Are you asking me for what I think you're asking me for?" He ground out in a more gravelled tone than Mohinder had previously heard and he thrilled to hear the effect upon the otherwise self-possessed man.

"I'm asking you…" Mohinder purred, feeling both deliciously in control and utterly uninhibited all at once as he reached behind him to pluck a tube of the raspberry flavoured lubricant up off the table, holding it up between them with a sort of odd defiance, daring his new friend to refuse him "…to give me a taste of what I can't have… not for a good while at least."

A shaking hand came up to gingerly lift the tube of almost iridescent blue tinted gel from Mohinder's grasp, his face seeming to shift and flicker under the muted kitchen lights before Mohinder found himself hauled up as tight as he could get to the other mans body, harsh hot kisses pressed tightly to his mouth.

"Not even God," he panted, tongue stroking quickly at Mohinder's own gasping lips, "…could resist an offer like that!"

And with barely a look around them, he hauled them both backwards into the closet like bathroom.

The stranger had barely shot the bolt into place behind them before Mohinder was on him, crowding him up against the door, kissing him and letting his hands roam anywhere he pleased, almost crawling into his clothes with him so desperate was he to be yet closer.

"How… Mmm… how, how do you want to… mmph… do… this?" The taller man finally managed to gasp past Mohinder's seeking tongue, hands already fumbling at Mohinder's shirt, near dropping their precious tube of lube in his haste.

"Been so long… I, I don't care. I just want this, want you now…"

"How… how long? I mean, in general or with… with a man…?"

Mohinder let out a soft whine as the fingers that had been carefully prising button from buttonhole completed their task and finally pushed the offending material from his body. "Seems like forever… for either sex…" he laughed softly as warm fingertips grazed his nipples, "but a long time with a man, at least a decade… not since university."

"Won't I… hurt you?"

Mohinder nipped at the hot lips on his, pondering. "Possibly… probably… at this point I Really. Don't. Care. Just… touch me… please…?"

A loud moan signalled his cohort's acquiescence, greedy hands back on him even as their mouths were firmly clashed together once more, teeth and tongues less tender now and more demanding as Mohinder felt his belt being forcefully yanked at even as he fumbled urgently at the straining fly beneath his fingers.

He moaned gently, momentarily distracted by the wealth of smooth pale skin currently on display as his hands tugged the grey shirt loose from the now overly tight trousers, skating his fingers up over as much of the taller mans belly as he could reach before tearing frenziedly at the buttonholes and grinning as soft laughter reached his ears.

"Careful doc - how would you like it if I tore that cape off you?"

"I think," Mohinder growled, moving forwards to slide up on his toes to quickly kiss the stubbled jaw that revealed itself as he yanked the dark grey shirt up and over his soon to be lovers head, "I'd really fucking love that."

A low growl reached his ears even as the sharp sting signalled the thin cord at his neck pulling tight and snapping against his skin, the short black cape rapidly discarded alongside Mohinder's shirt at their feet, hot hands already back at his waistband, pushing the loosened trousers down with firm, questing fingers.

"More than happy to oblige."

Mohinder stood back, shaking now despite his lustful bravado, swallowing as the dark gaze stroked itself down over his now naked top half, over the erection straining through his boxer shorts to where his trousers now rested, uncomfortably bunched about his thighs.

"Kick them off." It was an order, one that had Mohinder already pushing the trousers down with his hands even as he processed the words, blushing as the legs caught on his shoes before quickly toeing them both off, kicking away the excess of material 'til he stood in only his socks, boxers and the now entirely incongruous black mask.

The lust darkening his companions gaze lightened momentarily with mirth as he stepped forwards again, nuzzling Mohinder's face.

"I can't believe I'm about to fuck Zorro." He said, chuckling quietly to which Mohinder replied by ducking his head and pulling teasingly at the crisp, black chest hairs with his lips and mouthing somewhat savagely at the curve of muscle across his sternum.

"At least I was actually wearing a costume…" he muttered mock angrily, setting his teeth against the curve of the taller mans clavicle and groaning as large hands pulled their hips together, grinding Mohinder's throbbing hardness into firm, cloth covered thighs, the other mans own insistent stiffness pressed tight against Mohinder's belly.

"I'll have you know Zorro, that I happen to be dressed in classic Halloween party style… as a drunken… horny… partygoer."

He punctuated each word with a sharp kiss, smiling, teeth bared against teeth at Mohinder's mouth. "That alright with you?"

Mohinder snorted inelegantly, more intent on his task of finally pushing the other mans trousers open and downwards to do more than grin. "It seems to work as a look for you, certainly, but I think I'll do better off without my mask… you can keep yours though, I… ah… I'm enjoying it."

He found his face cupped then, lifting his gaze from the trail of dark hair narrowing over the smooth stomach into straining, tight boxers to meet his strangers gaze.

"You like my mask?"

The words were soft and slurred with lust and Mohinder exalted in the rush of indrawn breath that came as he slid long fingers down inside, catching and stroking eagerly against the rigid flesh he found throbbing against his fingertips.

"I like it a lot." He murmured, pulling one hand free to jerk and push savagely at the tight, dark trousers, grunting softly in triumph as the warm hands fell from his face to aid him in his efforts, pushing down more than just the trousers, leaving Mohinder to moan and wet his lips.

"I'm glad," whispered the stranger as Mohinder's eyes were fixed firmly on his cock, pulsing, thick and dark with need between them, "I put a lot of thought into it… aren't you going to take yours off?"

"Take my…? Oh… my mask…" Mohinder trembled abruptly, the reality of the situation sinking in, as though the act of removing a simple scrap of black material from over his head might banish this pounding, pulsing sensation of reckless, beautiful need from his veins. He slowly lifted heavy hands to tug the combined mask and headscarf free, feeling more naked now than the fantastically nude and aroused man before him.

"Better?"

"Almost." Determined hands quickly divested Mohinder of his own boxers, leaving him now bare to the almost black stare that seemed to linger heavily on every inch of his skin. "There... now it's better."

A moment passed, perfect, pure silence holding an odd sway over them so that their laboured breaths seemed louder than the crashing noise of the party beyond the door before they each shot forward, hands and mouths greedy on each others body.

"I. Want. You." The words were snarled into Mohinder's ear. "I want to fuck you, want to fuck you so hard you never forget it…want you to fucking beg me for it…"

"Yes…" Mohinder crowed throatily "Do it… it's been so long, need it, need you to give it to me…"

He found himself spinning, abruptly braced over the thankfully gleaming white toilet, legs kicked forcefully apart as Mohinder found his arms lifted to brace his weight against the wall before him, slightly bent over, blood rushing to his cheeks once more as he imagined the image he presented, legs spread and waiting to be taken.

"Such a pretty picture," His companion moaned as if reading Mohinder's thoughts, "So good, so dependable... now look at you." Shaking hands stroked down Mohinder's heaving flanks before each trailing down over the indentations at the base of his spine to greedily clutch at his cheeks, squeezing and separating them in turn, groaning in time with the darker man at both the sight and sensation of it. "All want and need… tell me, tell me what you need…"

"You." It was more a sigh than a statement as strong arms surrounded him, pulled him tight against the now sweat sticky body behind him, shuddering as one hand circled his hip to almost lazily pull on Mohinder's own engorged cock, working the steadily leaking fluid up and down his length, the thick hard heat of the strangers dick pressed against the small of Mohinder's spine. "Just… You."

"No… tell me exactly what you need from me… I want to hear the words rolling off that noble tongue of yours…" Harsh, sucking kisses were placed all down and across his nape, a sharp nip of teeth punctuating the demand even as Mohinder shivered, his entire body alive with sensation, quivering as he wet his lips.

"I want… I want your cock…" he swallowed hard at the groan muffled against his throat, "I want to feel it in me, want to feel you long after I've gone home, gone back to being sensible… want to sit at my desk weeks from now and be able to still think about it and feel you fucking me… oh… God…"

The lube was cold despite the party's fast building heat, thick, raspberry slicked fingers probing between his cheeks as the other hand held his hips steady, his erection beating and jerking hard against his belly in rejection of its neglect, that hot mouth now biting and sucking its way along the line of Mohinder's shoulder, the taller mans head tipped down to watch his fingers dipping and pushing the slippery stickiness against the Mohinder's tight hole, grunting approvingly as one finger suddenly sunk in past the knuckle.

"Fuck." Mohinder said succinctly, frozen in place. It didn't hurt precisely but the discomfort of trying to force his sphincter to let him have some fun was enough to quell his writhing for the moment.

"That hurt?" The stranger's free hand stroked a firm, warm circle on Mohinder's belly, dipping down to stroke at his slightly less urgent erection.

"No, no… it's fine… I just, forgot that it's best to… Mmm, give it a second, I… ohhh…" Two fingers now, pushing in and out slowly, insistently against the tightness encircling them. "God that's… that's… good."

"Good?"

"Y...Yeah…" Mohinder yelped suddenly as the hand on his cock squeezed and twisted just beneath the head, his knees buckling slightly, wrists giving out so he tumbled forwards onto his elbows supporting him against the wall, vision blurring from the combined pain and pleasure of the onslaught.

"I'm not a big fan of good," a dark voice grated in his ear, "let's try for Great, shall we?" A third finger slid in and Mohinder let his head fall back, eyes shut and near purring with pleasure, finally recalling the sensation of being stretched and full that he'd found himself crave on odd occasion over the years.

"Still hurt?" Mohinder turned his head as far as he could to one side and answered the question with a quick, hard kiss against the side of the taller mans mouth, humming in appreciation when the quick kiss somehow evolved into a heady battle between tongues, only parting when breathing became a necessity.

"Feels good…" Mohinder slurred before rapidly amending himself with a chuckle, seeing an eyebrow quirk upwards before letting his lids drift shut again. "Feels fucking amazing…"

"You want… more?" The click of the lube's cap popping open was somehow less suggestive than the words whispered into his ear and Mohinder shivered with anticipatory bliss.

"Use… use a lot," he murmured, trying to lean further forward, pushing his buttocks back in what he hoped was clear invitation, "It, it really has been a very long time for me…"

"Don't worry," warm fingers and warm words crawled swiftly over Mohinder's sweating and shaking form, quick, hard strokes to his cock counteracted by lingering pulls and tweaks to his nipples as his companion let his hands briefly reacquainted themselves with the rest of Mohinder's body. "I'm going to make you feel so good that you'll never forget this… Never."

Mohinder heard the gentle slide of yet more lubrication being slicked over stiff flesh, biting his lip on the hiss of pleasure as the chilled, blunt tip of the taller mans cock was then pressed against his hole.

"Please…?" He breathed and then the air strangled and caught in his chest, his entire body frozen with sensation of being filled, trembling in place as he luxuriated in the gasping, overwhelmed man currently plastered to his back.

"Oh my god."

"I know." Mohinder whispered, grinning, smug that he had reduced the otherwise cocksure man to the shuddering, panting wreck currently pressing his fingers so deeply into Mohinder's hips that he feared he might bruise all the way to the bone. He clenched his muscles and hissed, feeling every inch that had been unceremoniously rammed up inside him.

"You have no idea how good that feels… I can't believe we didn't do this before…"

He pulled back groaning, Mohinder's teeth muffling his own moans as he sank them into his lip, pushing back against the next slow, glide inside him and laughing softly to disguise the fevered whimper that bubbled up inside him.

"You, you don't think I'm being… ahhh yesss… oh… easy enough already?"

He felt a chuckle against his neck and sighed as he felt the hard cock inside him twitch, lifting his head from its low slung position to lean back and nuzzle against the smiling mouth to his side.

"Just so good," the rasped voice muffled against his lips, sucking his tongue between words, "that I can't believe I didn't just grab you and fuck you the second I laid eyes on you…"

Mohinder pushed back until he felt the prickle of crisp hairs pressed against his lube sticky flesh, rotating his hips slightly and grunting.

"Less regrets," he heard himself bark, blushing again, "More fucking."

He yelped then, feeling a sudden splash of yet more cold lubrication smeared over and around where his body strained and throbbed, aware of more laughter against his mouth.

"Just making sure you're really ready…" The taller man teased and before Mohinder could do more than growl, he was slammed into, back and forth with a glut of seemingly overloud wet, squelching noises as the excess of raspberry gel did more than ease the way, Mohinder unable to repress the howl of pleasure that tore from him as he felt himself repeatedly pounded, head lolling forwards helplessly.

"FUCK! Fuck… fuck… God… Fuck, that's good, oh my god that's so good," he babbled, clenching his elbows together so he could prop his head on his bicep, spots dancing before his eyes until he remembered to breathe, "More… please, more… harder…!"

He felt a quick, savage bite on his shoulder, dark laughter rippling over his skin, "Why Zorro… I had no idea you were such a… a… slut…"

"Me neither… oh… god… MORE…" Mohinder sobbed, slamming his hips back as hard as he could, as aroused by the wet slapping sounds of their bodies colliding as he was by the long, thick cock repeatedly hammering his inner walls, his own dripping length bouncing, tight against his belly with every thrust.

"I love hearing you beg me," Mohinder could feel the large hands shaking on his hip bones, the taller man seeming suddenly fragile as he increased both the tempo and force, repeatedly ramming against the almost forgotten sweet spot inside Mohinder and struggling to breathe past his own panted words. "Your voice… you sound so sweet, so fucking sweet and sincere… God but hearing you beg me, hearing you demanding I shove my cock harder, faster into you…"

They both moaned at his words and Mohinder straightened up a little for fear of toppling them both to the floor, forcing his thighs as wide open as he could get them, feeling sweat and lube dribbling down his legs as he tried to keep himself in place for the long, deep shoves inside.

"Faster's good." he murmured, straightening his arms out, trying to lock them firm against his weight, feeling his thigh muscles quiver as he pushed himself backwards so that his companions sweaty, heaving chest now stuck itself to his back as he tilted his head up, eager to be kissed.

"You want faster?" The kiss was hard, possessive and Mohinder wriggled his hips as the thrusts slowed and stilled, absurdly thrilled by the throbbing in his seemingly over-kissed lips. "We can do faster."

A muscled forearm wrapped itself about Mohinder's torso, pulling him back so he was slightly off balance, the taller man bending his knees before suddenly thrusting up in quick, short jabs that had Mohinder panting and writhing in seconds, near screaming once the hand that had been resting at his hip switched to grip and tug feverishly at his cock.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god… Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Mohinder was thrashing now in the steel like embrace of the other man, torn between jerking back into the thick cock repeatedly stabbing up inside him and the hot, slick hand that was relentlessly pulling him into oblivion.

He fell silent only as the taller man ceased his own pleasure crazed mutterings to spear his tongue into Mohinder's mouth, both of them grunting and groaning with increased speed and volume, the spit slick sounds of their mouths crashing together setting Mohinder whimpering as it blended in with the slap of wet flesh pounding against wet flesh until, crying out in almost panic, Mohinder stiffened and sent jets of thick pearly heat striping their way across the bathroom wall and dripping off his lovers eager fingers as he continued to stroke him even as his own climax hit.

Mohinder found time between struggling for breath and consciousness to enjoy the smug sensation that roared through him as he felt the younger man tense and cry out into his mouth, hips jerking rapidly as he poured himself into Mohinder's still clenching, spasming insides, still thrusting through each shuddering burst even though his body trembled from his lips downwards 'til at last they stood there, panting together, spent.

Mohinder separated their mouths with a wet, sticky sound that had him smiling even before he could really look into the other mans face. "That was… great." He said making no attempt to sound less satisfied than he was.

A positively feline grin lit his companions face. "Can't argue with that." He purred, dipping his head once more to press their mouths together. "I'm so glad I decided to gatecrash."

Mohinder giggled, a singularly sated noise before moaning as he felt his muscles loosen their grip on the now softening hardness within him. "I'm glad too." He sighed as they separated, thoroughly smeared and sticky, each wincing as muscles and skin protested in turn as they attempted to manoeuvre around each other at the tiny washbasin.

Mohinder blushed as he used a wad of dampened toilet paper to first mop his thighs and then the bathroom wall before pulling his trousers back up, sans boxers. He lifted his abruptly embarrassed gaze to find his cohort, also with his trousers back in place, regarding him steadily with eyes so dark they seemed almost black in the bathrooms dimmed light.

He opened his mouth to speak, not knowing what to say, thank you seeming so crass, only to find himself silenced by those firm lips once more, sighing somewhat ecstatically as he let himself be crushed to a still naked and sweaty chest, sliding their tongues together lethargically and feeling his heartbeat gradually slow to its normal pace.

"I wish," Mohinder muttered without thinking about anything beyond how good it felt to be freshly fucked and closely embraced, "that I had more time to be irresponsible with you…" He sighed semi-regretfully, stroking open palms up and down the stranger's slim, muscled back.

"You do?" Firm lips still tugged at his even as they both spoke, one hand kneading at Mohinder's ass, the other pushing repeatedly through his thick, sweat tangled hair.

"Mmm… would've liked to have you in my mouth…" he sighed, feeling almost sleepy with satisfaction, though his body still registered the burst of pleasure he felt at feeling the taller man shudder at his words.

"You are simply extraordinary…" the words were breathed reverently against his lips, "Truly and utterly amazing."

Mohinder grinned and speared his fingers through the other mans own dark locks and holding their mouths tightly together as he attempted to commit the sensation of this kiss to memory.

They wrapped their arms tightly about one another and just breathed each other in for a bit, tongues idly tangled together, rubbing up against each other with an odd sort of nostalgia, as though already missed their interlocked forms.

"Y'know," whispered a voice slightly too deep for comfort "Your mouth still tastes like toffee-apple… Mohinder…"

Mohinder paused, arms tightening then loosening about the taller mans neck as he pulled back, shaking from head to toe, fearing what he couldn't quite yet bear to suspect.

"I… how do you…?"

The strangers face seemed to shimmer and then settle, same dark eyes, same gleaming white shark smile, and the same full kiss-swollen lips, with only a few features left to mark the change that should have been clear all along.

"No." Mohinder whispered, unable even to pull away in his shock.

"Yes." Sylar whispered back, lowering his tight clasp around Mohinder's waist and back to settle on his hips, pressing his fingers into the bruises forming there with unerring accuracy.

"What's the matter Mohinder?" he chided gently, lowering his head to quickly steal another kiss from parted, horrified lips. "I thought you said you liked my mask?"

Mohinder dropped his arms, struggling free and backing away so fast he banged his head repeatedly into the wall before he realised he could go no further with Sylar in front of the door.

He stood there, quivering and silent for a moment, letting the dark eyes sink through him and see his fear, his panic before letting one word creep past his lips.

"Sylar…" He croaked, feebly and the killer tutted, sadly before closing the gap between them. He lifted a hand oh god those hands, hands that had been inside him, on him, around him to touch his thumb pad against the full, ripe flesh of Mohinder's lower lip, eyes narrowing at the tiny hurt noise that bubbled forth from Mohinder's throat at this contact.

"Oh Mohinder," he said with almost tender exasperation, "So easily broken."

He dropped a quick, hard kiss on Mohinder's startled mouth before pulling his shirt back over his head as it leapt willingly into his grasp.

"We're going to have to fix that, don't you think?" Sylar's eyes seemed to bore directly into Mohinder's soul and he croaked helplessly again, shaking his head in horror and confusion as his father's murderer smiled at him, both cruel and caring all at once. "Now, I'll go out first. You stay in here for a little while, we don't want to seem indiscreet now, do we?"

Before Mohinder could even digest these offhand words, Sylar had the door open, partly through before he turned back, gaze a little too focused on Mohinder's still flushed and upturned face.

"Oh, and Mohinder? That extra time you wished for… to be, how did you put it… irresponsible?"

Mohinder swallowed, too struck with sudden fear to even nod.

Sylar smiled, cruel and mocking, even as his eyes stayed soft on Mohinder's face.

"I always make time for what's important."

Suddenly a toffee apple was hovering before Mohinder, the doctor plucking it from the air with shaking fingers under Sylar's heavy gaze.

"To tide you over 'til next time." He teased before popping one of the smaller phallic lollipops into his own mouth and winking as the garishly red candy shone against his lips.

"See you at Thanksgiving." He grinned and before the smaller man could do more than gape, the door clicked shut and Mohinder found himself alone.

He stood a moment or so more, shaking and trying to understand what had just happened, before slowly sliding down the wall, eyes shut, concentrating on breathing slow and steady and trying to ignore the object clasped tight in bloodless fingers - sticky, sweet and undoubtedly bad for him.

Fin.


End file.
